Although applicable in principle to any 3D-printing device, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with a laser powdered bed fusion printing device.
Laser powdered bed fusion (LPS) enables the manufacturing of metal parts by laser-wise selective melting of metal powder which is also commonly known as a 3D-printing. In order to correctly print a product, a complex parametrization and configuration has to be carried out. For example, the position of the product on a base plate, the orientation and the relative position of the product to further parts may have impact to the result of a print job. A design engineer may optimize the mentioned properties together with multiple further parameters of a print job based on his experience. However, even experienced engineers usually have to perform several test prints in order to optimize the result. This generates additional costs and occupies the printing device that otherwise might be used productively.
Against this background, a problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simplified process for determining optimized parameters for setting up a 3D-printing device.